


A Walk at Loch Cibeirdraoid

by ceirdwenfc



Category: Daydverse - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceirdwenfc/pseuds/ceirdwenfc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ernie and Susan are in for some wild weather. Spoilers for DH, DAYD and Bittersweet. Canon for all three as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk at Loch Cibeirdraoid

Susan stood at the stove, turning the tomatoes over in the pan. Ernie smiled as he followed his father in and closed the door. He crept up quietly on Susan and brushed the snow from his hair onto her.

She started and ducked her head as some snow landed in the hot pan, causing a high-pitched crackle. "Ernie!" Susan cried out at him, thumping him on the chest. "That's cold."

"Ach.  It's not that cold. It's only December." He pressed his cold and reddened cheek against hers as he removed his cloak.

"Ernie!  You're frozen."

"Warm me up, then," he said with a laugh, pulling her into an embrace and kissing her soundly.

Mr. Macmillan cleared his throat, but Mrs. Macmillan kissed the top of his head and patted his shoulder while handing him a mug of coffee, setting a second one down at the table for Ernie.

Susan used her bum to push Ernie away, so she could turn the bacon and take out the tomatoes. He laughed and sat across from his father. He sipped the coffee, his eyes widening in surprise when he tasted the whisky in his. Susan placed his hearty breakfast in front of him and rubbed his shoulders.

"Aren't you eating, love?" He reached his hand out to take hers, concern spreading across his face.

"Your mum and I ate already, while you men were hard at work." She ran her fingers through his snow-dampened hair. "I'm going to dress now."

"I can help with that," he laughed, but made no move to rise, taking a forkful of eggs in his mouth.

"No, thank you. I can manage." She smiled at him before turning towards the bedroom they were using during their holiday.

"Dress warm," he called after her. "We're going for a walk when I've finished."

"A walk?"  She peeked her head back into the kitchen. "Isn't it too cold for a walk?"

He laughed again.  "It's cold, but the morning snow's stopping and the sun's coming out. I want to show you the whole of the farm. And it's the Highlands, love. It doesn't warm up here until June."  He couldn't help but notice the grimace on his new wife's face, causing him to frown. He knew that Susan was having a troublesome time adjusting to farm life. His parents hadn't exactly welcomed her with open arms after their surprise wedding, and life on a farm was not an easy one at times. They had two separate herds – one of Demiguise and one of Muggle sheep.  Winter was certainly easier than springtime when the pups were born, but there were still early mornings – work before breakfast as well as chores throughout the day. He'd hoped that showing her their land and the animals would make it more tolerable for her.  Their commitment to the D.A. was such that they didn't know if they'd survive their final year at Hogwarts. He certainly hoped to be married for longer than six months, and if that was to be their fate, they would be living here at Loch Cibeirdraoid, his family's farm.

His parents had talked before about giving him a piece of land with a few sheep and Demiguise to start him off. He wanted Susan to see the piece of land they would build a house on; raise children on.  Hopefully. He had been lost in thought when he looked up from tying his boots and did his best not to laugh as he looked at her.  She was bundled up beyond what he would consider to be warmly dressed. Her boots covered over the bottom of her jeans and it looked as though she had a second sweater on with a muffler wrapped around her neck and a matching wooly hat. He knew she would put her cloak on over it as well. For his part, he had a heavy wool sweater in deep blue over his shirt. He hadn't planned even on wearing a cloak, but thought he might now, so her bundling didn't seem so awkward.

After waving to his parents who had watched them start out, they followed whatever paths there were, but once they got beyond the smaller outbuildings, they were trudging in the deeper snow and it slowed their way. It was white, as far as they could see, with only a smattering of green trees and the bright blue sky. Ernie rambled on about his plans for his own part of the farm and building the house right about where they were standing.

"What color would you want, Susan?" "Blue. Two shades deeper than the sky," she said without hesitation.

"Shutters?"

"The color of midnight. Lace curtains at the windows. And a garden.  There," she added, pointing behind Ernie. He turned to look in the direction her finger indicated, and was surprised to feel hands on his back, pushing.

"Uhn," was the only thing he could spit out as he landed face first in the snow. He rolled over quickly, reaching for Susan, but she was no longer there, laughing and running away. "Oi woman!  That was not nice!" He was already on his feet, running towards her. She was laughing, looking back at him every few paces, but he had an easier time in the snow with his long legs, and he was catching up quickly. He didn't want to tackle her, but they both tripped at the same time, and he landed beside her.  She was panting and with one last laugh, he rolled on top of her.  He stared into her dark eyes.

"You caught me," she whispered, her breath showing on the cold air between them.

"Yes, I did.  Do I get a prize?"

"Maybe."

His face moved very close to hers. "All I want is you." He moved his hips down against her, knowing that their clothes notwithstanding, she could feel him, hard and growing harder.  His lips brushed hers, so soft and silky, and he used his tongue to trace their outline. She breathed out a heavy sigh laden with desire and it was then that he kissed her, long and deep, pushing his lower body down again as her hips rose to meet his. His hands were becoming cold and wet and he wondered how long she would let him lay like this, pushing her into the wet snow. His mouth followed her jaw line and his hands followed the curves hidden under her many layers as his desire grew stronger.

"Oh, Ernie," she said urgently.

"Mmm," he murmured into her neck, stopping only when she put both hands on his shoulders and pushed him away. "If you're cold, love, I'm trying to keep you warm." He began to chuckle, but the frightened look on her face stopped him. She was looking past his shoulder and when she pointed with one shaking finger, he turned his head.

He had never seen anything like it. His eyes widened and he rose, lifting Susan to her feet in one motion. The wall of snow was coming fast.  It looked nearly like an avalanche except that it was coming from the sky. He grabbed Susan's hand and pulled her in the opposite direction. He scanned the horizon, seeking any kind of shelter. Susan tripped, falling in a heap into the snow.  Ernie was so distracted watching the impending storm and looking for shelter at the same time that he hadn't realized that Susan had fallen until he tripped and fell over her, getting another face full of snow. The wind was picking up where they lay and he could feel the cold mist of snowflakes spraying and stinging on his face.

He stood, gaining his balance quickly, pulling Susan to her feet, and then lifting and carrying her, stomping and crunching through the frozen snow.  He thought he saw a lean-to, but he couldn't be sure.  Everything around them had turned eerily white. It was getting harder to see. He looked at Susan's frightened face and knew his wasn't any more reassuring. He stood, holding her in his arms, panting heavily, his eyes darting back to the wall of snow descending upon them much too rapidly. He sucked in the icy air with his next breath, and kissed Susan's lips, whispering, "I love you, Susan," and then closed his eyes and chose his direction. Forward. He hoped he was going the right way.  He fell two more times before coming to a halt, and realizing that he was in front of a shelter. It wasn't a lean-to, but a small cabin. Doors and windows and four walls. He pushed his muscled shoulder against the sturdy door. When it wouldn't open, Susan was already pulling her wand from her cloak, hoarsely crying out, "Alohamora!" They heard the click, barely sounding above the roar of the approaching snow, and Ernie thrust them both inside, slamming the door as they fell to the floor together.

Ernie rose and hastily scanned the small room, pulling his wand from his boot, holding it out defensively. He spied a rocking chair and a wardrobe in addition to a small table near the fireplace and a large bed, neatly made. There were lanterns on each wall and three suspended from the ceiling. He pulled Susan to her feet, a bit roughly, shoving her towards the fireplace opposite the door; then he turned back to the door itself, pushing on it, ensuring that it was sealed and he locked it, stopping to listen to the storm outside.

The door rattled as the wind whipped and the wet bits of ice and snow pinged against the windows and the door. Ernie swallowed, somewhat fearful as his lip quivered, watching the door. It rattled and shimmied, but held. He couldn't see through the window – it wasn't completely covered with snow, but with so much whiteness outside, he could barely see beyond the sill. He stared wide-eyed, ready-for what, he didn't know- standing on the balls of his feet, his wand still clutched in his hand. He started and turned his head when Susan touched his shoulder. She gave him a small smile, which he uneasily returned.

He walked the perimeter of the one-room cabin, checking on the windows and any spaces in the wall joints. He opened the one other door to find a bathroom. It was empty with no windows. Susan grasped her wand just as tightly and started a fire in the fireplace.  Almost immediately, the cabin became warmer. Ernie had just realized that they would be stuck here for quite a while as he listened to the storm rage outside. Hail was pinging against the window. The snow was drifting higher up the windows, beginning to block what little light they had. He turned as Susan lit the three lanterns suspended from the ceiling. He watched as she walked around the space. "Are you limping, love?"

"A bit.  I'm fine though. Really, Ernie, it's –"

She was cut off as he swept her off her feet, carrying her to rest on the bedcovers.  Ernie smiled up at his wife as he ran his hand along her leg and over her boot. Susan winced as he tugged the boot off, taking as much care as he could. He pulled her woollen sock off, and ran his fingers along her foot and ankle, feeling the swelling, checking her bones. She tugged her foot out of his hand, and he reached for her again. "Sorry, love, let me see if it's broken."

"Are you a healer now?" she teased as she leaned forward. He kissed her nose and she gently ran her fingers over a new scratch on his face. He noticed her face and hands were covered in tiny red marks and scratches. He imagined that his face must look the same, but he smiled, waving his wand over her face first, the marks disappearing and her perfectly smooth skin returning.

"You know I'm not a healer," he said as he went back to checking her ankle and calf, adding, "but I've taken care of enough Demiguise and sheep with broken bones. You're not much different."

"Aren't I?" she asked, pulling her sweater over her head, putting the bottom of her still-worn boot against his chest and pushing him.

He tumbled back, landing on his arse in surprise. He laughed, getting back on his knees. "I've been kicked a lot worse than that as well." He looked at her foot, pressing different parts as she winced and whinged. He waved his wand. "Episkey."  He looked up at her, his eyes twinkling. "Better?"

She twisted and turned her ankle, rotating it. "Much. Thank you."  She put out her booted foot for the second time, and Ernie obliged by removing the boot. "Cheers," she said, scooting back on the bed, grinning.

Smiling, Ernie used his hands to slide up her legs, sliding his body along hers, covering her, and now that they were both on the bed, their lips met, and his hands found the hem of her shirt, tugging and lifting it up to reveal her creamy skin. He happily glided his lips along any skin he exposed while using his fingers to trace the outline of her breasts, stopping only to unbutton her shirt. He rubbed his face against her breasts, revelling in the feel of his wife's body. The soft firelight glowed orange. They were soon enveloped in the warmth of each other's bodies and the cosy cabin where they rode out the unexpected storm.

**Author's Note:**

> Loch Cibeirdraoid is from Thanfiction's Dumbledore's Army and the Year of Darkness and the Daydverse and used with permission.


End file.
